Untitled
by Eleynaxxxrose
Summary: Well, I'm writing this for a friend on her account. We're the main characters in the story. Blah blah blah...This is my first public writing so dont be so hard. Want it to be continued? Leave a comment or whatever. Thanks. Mori/OC Hika&Kao/OC


::Chapter One::

~Emily~

Eleyna and I were walking up our driveway, coming back home from school when our father called our names.

"Emily, Eleyna?"

"Yeah dad," We called back.

"Come into the kitchen, I got some great news for you two!"

Eleyna and I shared a skeptic look before walking into the kitchen, us both tossing our backpacks carelessly to the floor as we walked up to our father, James.

"So, what is it dad?" Eleyna asked.

"I got this amazing job offer in......wait for it......Japan!"

Both mine and Eleyna's jaws dropped. I felt my eyes bulge out. We shared a quick panicked glance before closing out mouths and controlled our expressions.

"J--Japan?!" I said, after trying my best to not look mad. "But dad! We have friends here, and we just adjusted without....er....mom being around."

"Sorry girls, but I can't just decline the offer." He coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kind of already said yes. We're scheduled a flight on Friday afternoon. You girls don't have to go to school for the rest of the week so you have time to get packed and prepared for the trip."

Eleyna just groaned, and glared at our father. She turned around and stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom. I sighed, and gave dad a sad look before walking up the stairs and knocking on her door.

"Ele? It's me, open up." I knocked again, but no reply.

I sighed, and turned away from the door and walked across the hall and into my room. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it, biting my lip and looking around the room. How could dad do this to us? Why now of all times? It's the way life works though. I shouldn't be the one complaining.

~Eleyna~

I couldn't believe our 'father' was doing this to us! Especially me! It's not fair he's shipping us off to Japan just for a job offer.

"Eleyna?" It was Emily knocking again. I had cooled off a bit so I called out, "Come in!"

She poked her head through the opening of the doorway before stepping all the way in. "Hey, sis." She sighed. "Dad and I just got done talking....We're going to be transferred to a school called Ouran High. We'll be in first year 1A." She sat on the bed next to me and looked a little guilty.

"Okay....? What's with the guilty face?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I think it'll be fun living in Japan, and going to Ouran. And it benefits you, too."

"How?"

"Well, maybe there will be cute guys there."

I snorted. "Yeah, maybe."

Emily smiled once at me before leaving my bedroom.

The week sped by rather fast, and soon we were on the plane to Japan. Emily sat next to me, with her eyes closed. I closed my eyes too and rest my head against the back of the chair. Soon we would be in Japan, to our new house, and our new school.

"Ele? Wake up the flight just landed." Emily was shaking me awake.

"Huh? Wha-?" My eyes popped open.

"We need to get off the plane. We're in Japan." She said, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Already?!" I said, and sat straight up.

"Uh, yeah that's what I'm telling you." She chuckled lightly and walked out into the isle.

"Bleh," I sighed, and stuck my tongue out at her.

"C'mon dad's waiting for us, he got our luggage already."

"Kay," I stood up and briefly stretched out my muscles before stepping into the isle behind her.

She lead the way out of the plane and soon we were making our way through the too crowded airport and were soon following our father out and into the parking lot.

"Okay girls, how ya doing from the flight?" He asked, dragging our luggage behind him as we made it to the rented car.

"I'm fine." Sighed Emily as she climbed into the backseat.

"The chairs were comfy enough for a nap," A said, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well that's good to hear, girls." He said, as he slammed down the trunk and got into the car.

The ride to our new house was rather quiet, as Emily just sat in the back and stared out the window, and with me and dad stuck in an awkward silence.

~Emily~

We pulled up to our new house and both Eleyna and I gasped. It was _huge! _

"Uh, Dad do we have the right house?" I asked, as we all climbed out of the car.

"Yep. We do. Girls, this is our new home!" He proudly proclaimed before going to go get our luggage.

"Wow." Ele and I both sighed at the same time as we looked up to the grey-ish mansion.

"I call the bedroom with the balcony!" I exclaimed and started running up to the house.

"Fine," Ele sighed, as she just walked up behind me.

I turned the knob on the front door and it easily came open. Eleyna and I both walked inside and silently gasped again. The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside. I started up the winding staircase, slowly running my hand along the banister as I went. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was staring down a hallway. I opened all the doors one by one. There was four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. I know Eleyna would want an upstairs bedroom and our father would want a downstairs one. So that left two guest bedrooms up here. And we would have our own bathrooms so no more arugments over who's turn is it and when. I squealed excitedly to myself. I retraced my steps and found the room with the balcony---the one that would be mine. I walked inside and looked around. This room was big!

~~Two Days Later~~ ((Sunday))

Dad had to buy all new furniture, so Ele and I got to pick out the new decor for our rooms. I painted my walls a light purple, while Ele painted hers a blood red. I got a king sized bed----because I liked to stretch out----while Ele got a queen size. My bed frame was a dark colored wood---same as Ele's---and had a white canopy hanging down from it. Across from my bed I had a plasma screen TV on the wall. In one corner in my room, I had a desk with my new laptop sitting on it. In another corner I was a bookshelf and a few white beanbags. Another corner was where my closet was, and the other corner was where my balcony was. On the balcony I had set a small table and four chairs around it.

I can't really describe Ele's room too well because she didn't let me inside....well yet anyways.

We we currently sitting at the dinner table, eating takeout. I took my last bite of food and excused myself from the table.

"Before you go, girls," Our father sighed as Ele had gotten up, too. "I'll drop you off at Ouran tomorrow, so you have to be up at least by five thirty."

"Yeah dad, we know." Ele said before I could open my mouth to respond.

"Okay, you girls better get to bed early."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ele said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs, and paused in front of my bedroom door.

"I have no idea what to wear to school tomorrow." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm trying to decide between two outfits..." I sighed. "How about, you help me decide, and I'll help you decide?"

"Sure," She said, half smiling.

"Okay," I smiled back, and opened my bedroom door and walked inside, Ele following.

"I like how you did your room," She said, looking around.

"Thanks," I replied, and walked over to my closet.

Ele walked up behind me as I opened my closet and stepped inside to pull out the two outfits.

"Hmmm...." She sighed, looking them both up and down as I held them up to my body. "Neither, you won't get any guys to look at you twice wearing those." She said, and took the outfits from my hand and walked into the closet, throwing them to the side and searching for a new oufit.

"Uh..." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Your lucky you have me as your sister, you wouldn't last a single day." She mumbled, as she searched through my clothes.

I stuck my tongue out at her, even though she couldn't see.

"Ugh," She groaned, and turned to face me, shaking her head from side to side in disappointment.

"What?" I asked.

"You have, like, no good clothes. I'll talk to dad about going on a shopping spree as soon as possible." She shook her head again. "C'mon," She sighed, and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the closet, into the hall and in front of her bedroom door.

"Stay here, and I'll find you an outfit." She said, and slipped into her bedroom.

Did she seriously think that I need a whole new wardrobe? What was wrong with it? I sighed to myself as I leaned up against the wall to wait for her.

A few minutes later she came out with a heap of clothes in her hands. "Back to your room," She said, and walked right in and back to my closet.

"Okay so what did you pick out?" I asked, looking at the heap in her hands.

"Here, don't look at then just put them on, and don't look in a mirror until I get to see first." She said, shoving some clothing in my hands and pushing me into the closet, and shutting the door.

I blinked a few times, and then slipped on the clothes without even looking at them, well, except to check to make sure they were on right.

"I'm done." I said through the door.

She opened the door and looked at me from head to toe. "Perfect!" She smiled happily and motioned for me to step out of the closet and look in my full length mirror beside the closets door.

I was in a pair of black shorts that stopped a little above my knee, and a sleeve-less dark purple top.

"I think it looks quite good on you," She sighed. "You'll have to get rid of your bra-straps. And you'll need some accessories.."

"It's nice dad payed the school to let us dress freely, I hate those puffy yellow school uniforms." I said.

"Yeah me, too." She said.

"You know what, here." She took off her necklace and put it on me.

It was just a plain silver peace sign necklace, but I liked it.

"Thanks," I said, and smiled.


End file.
